


Bunk Beds and Video Games

by Jade69_JustACrazyShiper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bunkbeds, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eridan is top, Eridan qwerk, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lemon, M/M, No Sex, One Kiss, Sleepovers, Sollux qwerk, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade69_JustACrazyShiper/pseuds/Jade69_JustACrazyShiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux randomly runs into a lonely Eridan, Eridan kinda breaks down a bit. After a awkward moment they go to Sollux's human hive/house to play some games. They play games until it gets dark, Sollux offers for Eridan to stay over for the night. They snuggle together after Eridan makes a pass at Sollux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunk Beds and Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hell9, this w9rk may c9ntain things that can trigger s9me pe9ple s9 if you can be triggered by lem9n/fluff, 9r what y9u wish t9 call it, please leave n9w. Now all warnings aside this writer may c9ntinue.

Eridan aimlessly walked about, hands stuffed in his pockets. Although it was actually quite a nice temperature, his scarf was wrapped around his neck. He spotted Sollux and started to walk towards him. "Sol, hey! Sol!" 

"hay fii2h 2tiick" Sollux said before continuing to walk the other way 

"So..howw's it goin?" Eridan asked casually. The fact was that pretty much nobody else would tallboy him. And it wasn't like Sollux was bad company. Eridan enjoyed his company more than he let on. Although he didn't exactly seem annoyed by Sollux. He kicked the ground and stared out towards what seemed like nothing. He glanced over at Sollux, who just looked around. A light blush spread across his face. 

Sollux stopped and sighed he tried to look at anything but Eridan, "liife ii2 ok ii gue22. could be better." Sollux said and stood like he was frozen as he scratched the back of his neck. He knew how Eridan would not leave until he was done talking, but it was not that bad talking, he just couldn't stay around Eridan for a long time without those... feelings that Sollux didn't like.

"Wwell, I guess that makes sense." There was an awkward moment of silence. "Sol, do you really think I'm just a pest? That's what evveryone else is probably thinkin...oh..it's Eridan again. Let's go wwalk awway real sloww and maybe he'll think wwe're just movvin. Is...Is that all I am? Just a wweirdo that nobody likes?" He sat down and put his head between his hands. He realized that this was the first time he had talked to anybody about something other than himself. Huzzah, May the Prince of Hope be forever Hopeless. 

Sollux looked shocked and looked at Eridan, "no! ii would never thiink that of you!" he got on his knees and looked at Eridan, "even though you are a paiin 2ometiime2 ii cant ever hate you fii- ii mean Eriidan" Sollex said before freezing up and turning his head away from the sea dweller 

Eridan quickly caught Sollux's gaze, and suddenly hugged him. "Thank you," he said, but it was muffled by both his scarf and Sollux's shirt. The one living thing he could trust was right in front of him. And knowing that one day he would be gone, Hope was sounding alot more Hopeless. But if he learned even one thing from Feferi, it was that he should make the most of things while he still has them. He was sure Sollux was probably feeling very uncomfortable in this situation, but at least the magic 8 ball in his mind was saying, "outlook good." 

Sollux face turned a dark shade of (idk um lemon? how what would you call that?) he stood up and escaped the arms of Eridan, "um.. that diidn't happen... do you want to come over fi2h 2tiick2? ii got two controller2 and a couch" Sollux said trying to clam down

"Oh-uh-" Eridan stuttered, feeling flustered. He turned a deep shade of violet. He paused to think for a moment. Was he flustered...or flushed? "Sure...if you wwant. I don't mean to intrude or somefin." Karkat brushed by, sending a confused and angry look. Perhaps just normal and confused. You never know with Kar. Eridan nodded. "There are no records of wwhat happened today, and it wwill not be spoken of. I see your point."

Sollux nodded and started to walk home with Eridan at his side Eridan smiled. Really. Smiled. Which was honesty pretty rare. His lupus had always taught him to be expressionless and show no mercy in any situation. But that lupus couldn't see.him right now, huh? 

Sollux unlocked his house and walked in, "well thii2 ii2 home" it was nice but covered with coards and pop bottles 

"Wwell, mine is sort of full of wwater so this is definitely a huge step up," Eridan stated, walking in. A been landed on his nose. He froze, shifting his gaze towards the center of his face. For about two minutes he was like this. Then the bee flew off. "Wwell, bees are nicer than I would havve expected." He stated before sitting down. He had the urge to take his scarf off. His apparel wasn't exactly cool. He couldn't though. He just couldn't. 

"What kiind of game2 do you liike?" Sollux asked after locking the door and kneeling over his massive amount of games stacked neatly 

"Wwell, I don't knoww. The fact that you havve such a massivve collection of them doesn't help that I'm going to take forevver. You pick." 

Sollux pulls out a horror game with the title Until Dawn "how about a horror game fii2h 2tiick2?" he asks waving the box in front of Eridan with a smirk

Eridan raised an eyebrow. "I guess it wwouldn't hurt to try anythin like that... wwhy are you smirkin Sol?" Eridan watched as Sollux put in the game 

Sollex did a small evil laugh and put the gory game in, "thii2 game ii2 kiinda one per2on at a tiime 2o you ju2t tell me what to do" he said as the screen loaded to a gory fount page with blood and decapitated heads and options on the screen 

"Jumping Jerkbait Sol! Wwhat is this?!" Eridan had not really expected that. They started the game.

*One hour later*  
"Jesus Sol, that Emily is mean! I do believe she is about to die..." 

Sollex yawns, "hay iit'2 getiing dark out, ii'm goiing to bed. You can stay here toniight iif you want" Sollux said before getting off the couch and proceeding to his room down the hall.

 

"Night." The game autosaved almost right after, and Eridan turned it off. Since his hive was far off, he supposed he could stay for the night. He yawned and curled up, taking off his cape and using it as a blanket.

"um... ii got an extra bed." Sollux said as he came back in bee boxers and a black tanktop along with a toothbrush in his mouth.

Eridan blinked awake. He had fallen asleep quickly. "You sure?" He rolled his neck, which was followed by multiple cracking sounds 

"not really, but iif you don't want to 2leep on a bed then be my guest fii2h 2tiick2" Sollux shrugged and brushed his fangs more before exiting the room to go back in the bathroom

 

Eridan got up and semi-followed him. "You knoww, you could be less sarcastic." But to tell the truth, Eridan didn't mind it. Actually, he kinda liked it. Sollux couldn't get any better. Well, maybe if he got more feisty , but that wasn't really important

"my room ii2 the last room at the end of the hall. ii liike to be on the bottom but ii could be top iif you wanted, ii don't really care." Sollux said and continued to brush his fangs 

"It's up to you. I don't mind." Eridan told Sollux before walking to the room. 

Sollux finished cleaning his fangs and walked into his room, "2o are you going to be on top?" he asked and put his glasses on a small nightstand 

"Sure, wwhy not." Eridan climbed up, settling in. The bed smelled sweet, possibly because of the presence of honey? Eh, whatever. He popped his head over, looking down at Sollux.

Sollux layed down and looked up "what?" he said. Then closed his eye just ready to talk for awhile 

Oh, nothin. Just..." He trailed off. There was no need to finish his sentence. He knew that it would most likely end in either Eridan getting slapped or the most awkward silence ever. Eridan sighed, sitting back up 

"what ii2 it?" Sollux asked half annoyed half wanting to know

"Oh, nothin. I don't think you wwould care." He smiled, half hoping Sollux could see it. He hung upside down, looking straight into Sollux's eyes. "Perhaps, you would like to engage in some fun activites?" 

Sollux took a small gulp, "what kiind of 'actiiviity2'?" he asked opening one eye trying for his face not to flush at the small suggestion 

Eridan blushed a deep purple. He had basically inadvertently expressed his feelings for Sollux. Perhaps his mouth was tired of his mind waiting for him to confess. So it blabbed without Eridan wanting into. "Oh, Sol, don't be silly. I knoww you are blushing. But the question is, are you nervous, flattered, or perhaps it's the fact that you actually wouldn't mind somethin like that." Now Eridan thought for a moment. Perhaps thinking of Sollux as a good Kismesis wasn't as good of an idea as perhaps having him as a matesprit instead?

Sollux flushed more as he reached over and grabbed Eridan's scarf and held it stiff, "how do you feel now?" he said then slowly grinned 

A grin spread across Eridan's face and he impulsively leaned in and kissed Sollux. He wondered how Sollux felt about this. A tingling sensation slowly crept through Eridan. 

Sollux broke away from the hot kiss with a face filled with a honey color, "get your a22 down here before ii change my miind" Sollux said his voice filled with passion and nervousness as he let go of the scarf 

"Glady," Eridan said, climbing all the way down. "So Sol, havving fun yet? Or is it too borin?" He smirked. 

Sollux glared and wrapped his arms around Eridan's waist, "after thii2 ii'm gonna beat your a22" then he kissed Eridan

"Oh? In a good wway?" Eridan replied, snuggling into Sollux, feeling a bit sleepy. But he felt comfortable too. "Oh, Sol." 

"don't tell anyone about thii2"Sollux said then got comfortable, "you 2hould come over more often" 

"Don't wworry, it'll be out secret. And I really should, huh?" He closed his eyes, breathing in Sollux's sweet scent. His thoughts slowly lulled him to sleep.


End file.
